ExtraTerrestrial
by hotforteacher
Summary: Gillian and Cal are deep undercover and their mission has given new light to their strong feelings they have towards each other! Will they give in to their temptations or walk away from it? Strong-T! Complete!
1. Hotel De l'Europe

**This fic is inspired by the Katy Perry song 'E.T.'! Been wanting to write this fic but I wanted to make sure it... flowed. I don't own anything in this fic! If I did then I would be a rich BAMF! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hotel De l'Europe

Gillian staggered down the exotic hallway towards the big oak doors. Her hands were shaking and she was on the verge of tears. She had to go in there and warn him that his life is in danger, that they are about to kill him. If she wasn't in the bathroom at the right time, she would have never heard Viggoson's girl brag that they found an informant and that they were going to kill him.

She closed her hands together, as if she were praying. Maybe she was. Anything to calm her nerves. She hoped that the wire got a lot of good stuff on it to put him and his cronies away in jail for a long time.

She took a deep breath and smothered the wrinkles out of her dress. This seemed to calm her down. She took another big breath. And then another. She looked to her right side and saw her reflection in a mirror. She went closer to the mirror. She fluffed her hair so that it looked perfect and then made sure that her makeup was flawless. She smoothed her tight fitting emerald green dress. She couldn't be anything but perfect going into that room. They can't suspect that she is on to them.

She took another deep breath. And then another. She straightened her posture and put a demure little smile on her face. With another deep breath, she pushed through the big oak doors.

She looked around and saw Viggoson at a card table across the room. When she sauntered closer to the table, she saw his 'business associates' there as well. When she was mere feet away, she saw him. Her hands started to shake again, but she made them stop. He has to get out of here alive. They both do. All the men at the table were wearing tuxedos and holding cards in their hands. It was a high stakes game by the amount of chips in the center.

She slid up next to him and smiled down. She got a good look at his cards. Now she was never good at poker, but she knew what he had was crap. He smiled like a Cheshire cat and then threw in the rest of his chips. "All in gentlemen. I have my lady luck right here." His English voice went perfect for this crowd. He laid his cards facing down and then slipped his hand across her bottom. He was playing the part real well. Too well for her.

Most of the men at the table folded, except for Viggoson. "You'res blufving. Your vife looks scared." His Russian accent was thick. He smiled an evil smile and put all of his chips in. Then he turned his cards on the table. He had a pair of fours and sixes.

"Not as scared as you mate." He turned over his cards to show a 9, 10, Jack, Queen and King, all in different suits. Gillian expected Viggoson to take the money, but her 'husband' took it. It turns out she knew nothing about poker. "My wife is always scared when I play cards." He was grinning from ear to ear. He didn't notice the anger rising in Viggoson.

Gillian bent low to his ear and whispered loudly, "Darling, I want to see you in private. I need you right now." She bit her lip and coyly smiled. She looked at the rest of the gentlemen and in her most sultry voice she could muster, "Excuse us boys, but we have some… umm… business to take care of back at our room. He will be back for the game in about 30 minutes." She winked at them and slid her hand into his.

His eyes turned into saucers and he licked his lips. "Well, you heard the lady. I will be back soon." Some of the men around the table started to howl and throw cat-calls to the lovers leaving the room. Except for Viggoson, who beckoned one of his aides to his side.

Once they were out of the room, Gillian led the way up to their hotel room. She didn't dare tell him that their cover was blown out in public. Viggoson has his eyes and ears everywhere, including their room. Once they made it into the safety of their hotel suite, she pushed him against the closed door. She started to kiss his neck feverently. She had to make it believable to the people keeping monitor of their room. His hands traced lines down her sides, making her moan with anticipation. She could smell the scotch from his breath when he whispered into her neck, "What's going on?"

She tugged at his jacket and unbuttoned the top three buttons, exposing his chest. She leaned her body against his making sure that there was no air between them. She lightly bit his lobe, enticing a soft moan from him when she whispered back urgently, "We have been made. We have got to get out of here now. Viggoson wants to kill you." She started to kiss his lips as she rubbed her body against his, creating an electric charge.

He gently pushed her away and said in a normal voice, "I'm sorry darling, but I just remembered that we don't have any more rubbers. We used the last one this afternoon."

She started to pout, "But can't we just do it this one time. I want you right now." She used both of her hands to push him against the door and started kissing him again.

He gave in for a couple of seconds but then pushed her away. "No, I have to get a pack of rubbers from the pharmacy around the corner. I'll be back soon." He buttoned two of the three buttons and opened the door.

She grabbed her purse and said, "I'm coming with you. Last time you made a trip to the pharmacy you got side tracked by the poker game for hours." They started towards the elevator, but some of Viggoson's men came out. Both parties stopped for a mere second. Then at the same time, Cal and Gillian ran the other way to the emergency exit door while Viggoson's men pulled out their guns and started shooting.

* * *

**Will Cal and Gillian be able to escape Viggoson's men?**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	2. The Club

**Thank you for all of the support! **

* * *

The Club

The bullets barely passed by them and hit the beautiful things around them. They heard people from down stairs screaming and yelling. They ran towards the emergency exit as Cal grabbed a broom from the maid's basket. As they passed through the doors, he took the broom and jimmied it through the handle and the wall, locking the gunmen in the hall. "I think our cover is definitely blown. How did you find out?"

One of the gunmen started to unload his bullets to get through the door. Gillian screamed and covered her ears. "This is no time to explain, let's go." Thankfully, they were only on the second level, so that they didn't have to travel too far. Once they were on the ground level, they had two options; go through the door to the lobby or take the door that goes out onto the street.

Gillian pushed the door leading to the street and at once an alarm went off. Once they were on the sidewalk, they started to run toward the safe house, which was ten blocks away. They were a block away from the hotel when shots were fired through the night sky.

"They know we went through the emergency exit. We have to hide." Gillian took his hand and ran two more blocks and then took a right. There they saw a club that was open. There were crazy lights going every which way and the music was thumping so loudly through the building that it was hard to think. It was crowded with young people who were either booty dancing, drinking strange colorful drinks, talking over the music or kissing. They weaved through the crowd making sure that they didn't attract any unwanted attention. When Gillian looked back towards the door, she saw Viggoson himself. She tugged on Cal's sleeve and whispered urgently, "He's here. We've got to hide." She squeezed his hand and asked, "Do you trust me?"

"Impeccably."

"Follow me." She took a jacket from a chair that no one was sitting at and pulled him towards a dark corner of the club. "Quickly take off your jacket and shirt but leave your tie on." He did as he was told. Then she unzipped her dress and slid it down her body exposing her soft pink laced bra and hipsters. She kicked it to the side and pulled the stolen jacket on. Once they have both finished undressing, Gillian tugged him further into the shadows. She turned him so that her back was facing the rest of the club. She messed up her hair and looked behind her shoulder. Viggoson and his men were getting closer and they were making sure to check every person they passed. Gillian shoved him against the wall and crashed her lips on his. She dragged her hands all over his body, making sure to mess up his hair. Her tongue darted out and forced entry into his mouth, in which he gladly accepted. Soon his hands were all over her body, making sure to tousle her hair. He then cupped her ass with both of his hands and pulled her towards him, dragging a finger under her the elastic band. He could have sworn that he heard her moan and it drove him wild.

Behind Gillian, they heard "Makes sure yous check their faces and zthe shadows. Theys might be hiding." Then a hand darted out and grabbed Gillian by her hair breaking her kiss from Cal. He pulled her out of the shadows. He was about to bring her face into the light when someone across the room yelled, "Everyone stop where you are! This is a raid!"

Viggoson let go of her and then ran towards the side door. Gillian, who was shaking from her head to her toes, moved in closer to Cal. He encircled her with his arms like he was protecting her. She looked up at him and said in a shaky voice, "That was close. Too close in fact. I wonder what the raid is for."

"You know that button they told us to push in case of emergencies?" She nodded. "Well I pushed the button when we came in here."

"They came fast." The couple stood in silence as the club hustle and bustle with excitement and fear. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For trusting me." Their noses were centimeters apart. She leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. Both, so deep into their undercover, accepted each other's embrace. The passion between the two intensified as seconds passed by. As she melted into his arms, she moaned ever so softly. Then their embrace was cut short by the lights in the club turning on. Though the shadows still hid them, they could see everything else in the club.

They saw Viggoson being carted away by Interpol. "I vant my lawyer vright nows! Don'ts tells them ansything!"

Gillian whispered against his neck, "Should we go?"

"No. They told us to wait until one of the agents contacts us." Right after he said this, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Leaving one arm around Gillian's waist, he dug the phone out of his pocket and read the text message, 'meet n the bathroom. make sure ur not seen. –Ferguson'. He let Gillian look at the text and then he said, "Let's go! I think the loo's are in the back." They made sure that they stayed in the shadows while making their way to the back. They came to a swinging door where a dingy sign said 'toiletten'. Once through the door, they made their way down an equally dingy hall way until they got to a door that said 'Van de Dienst'.

"Cal, I think he's in here. The sign says out of service." She pushed through and was met by an older man in his late forties with a full head of hair that was graying on the sides. He was wearing jeans and a black vest that said 'Interpol' across it.

He genuinely smiled as the two came into the bathroom. "Congratulations are in order. With your help, we have enough evidence to put Viggoson and his men away for a very long time. Now we are still gathering Viggoson's men, so you are still in danger. They are still trying to look for you. Thanks to one of our informants he directed half of them in another direction." He picked up a black duffle bag from his side and threw it towards him. "In there are some clothes, toiletries, another cell phone and a room key. The key goes to a hotel three blocks from here called Hotel ann de rivier. You are in room 406. Go out of the restroom and go through the exit to your right. The alarm won't sound. We will be putting through the media that you two were killed by one of Viggoson's men; so you two need to stay in that room until the coast is clear. Room service will be provided to you however do not answer the door for anyone. Understood?" Both of them nodded. "Good. We will give you a call when it is safe for you to comeback to headquarters." He started to make his way to the door when he turned around and said, "We owe the Lightman Group a great deal of gratitude for your help. Thank you." And then he was out the door.

* * *

**Next chapter, they have to stay the night in a hotel room together. The tension between them seems to prove too much for them; will they push it away or give in to it? **

**Please let me know what you think!**


	3. Hotel ann de rivier

**Thanks again for all of the reviews and support! Please keep them coming! This is going to be a VERY STRONG-T! **

* * *

Hotel ann de rivier

Cal picked up the bag. "Let's go. We need to be out of here before they find us in the bathroom."

Before he opened the door, Gillian closed it and said in a panicky voice, "Cal what about what I'm wearing. I can't go out like this. It will attract attention."

He looked down at her ensemble; she had a black tight fitted jacket buttoned over her light pink lace panties and bra and black high heeled shoes. "From the crowd of people that were in the club, I don't think it will. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and brought her back out into the hall. They followed Ferguson's directions and went out of the exit to the right. They heard a lot of sirens and men talking but no one noticed them walking away from the club. They made sure to stay in the shadows as best as they could. The night air was chilly from the river canals flowing through the city of Amsterdam. At once, Gillian, who was barely wearing anything, started to shiver. Still keeping the bag in one hand, Cal slid his arm around her waist and drew her near to him. Once they were over a bridge, they came to Hotel ann de rivier.

Cal was the first to check inside for any familiar people. The hotel was just as dingy as the club but it was brightly lit and the fixtures were antique. He saw that no one was in the lobby except for an old man behind the check-in counter. Once he saw Cal, he stood up and looked in all directions. Once he saw that the coast was clear, he beckoned the two young people in.

As they walked through the lobby, the old man pointed to the stairway. Silently thanking him, Gillian and Cal walked up the four flights of stairs to their room. Cal dug around for the key and when he found it, he pulled it out and opened the door. Once they were in the room safely and the door was locked, both heaved a sigh of relief. Gillian, as she was turning on the light, was the first one to speak, "God that was so close. And by the way, we will not be taking anymore cases from Interpol if it involves this."

Cal grinned, "You know you liked it. For once you got to play someone else; someone who is a high roller and very exotic and dangerous." He looked down at what she was dressed in and added, "Not that you needed to pretend, darling. You were every bit of sexy that I could have dreamed of."

Gillian just shook her head, "Exotic and dangerous? Yeah right. Besides Cal, I was only playing the part." She swatted her hand through the air as she started to walk into the tiny room.

In two seconds he had her pinned against the wall and the lights turned off. The moonlight from the large window spilled into the room. He leaned his body against hers and whispered, "Every time we pretended to have sex for our cover, your body shook with anticipation. And then tonight in the club, you moaned when we were kissing. Not once but twice. You enjoyed it just as much as I did." He started to kiss her neck softly. Slowly, he made his way from the base to her earlobe. "You are getting turned on just thinking about it. I can feel it." Her heart was going a million miles per hour and her breathing was becoming erratic. His hands traced around her jacket until he found an opening to her skin. His hand skimmed down to the top of her panties. Just as he was about to go in, she stopped his hand and pushed him away.

She pushed her fingers through her hair as she tried to control her breathing. "Cal, we were playing characters to get evidence that Viggoson and his men were trafficking all over the world. They were monitoring us; we had to make our marriage believable." She sighed; her breathing was still very erratic. "We both played the part very well, but it's time to go back to the real world where you are Cal Lightman and I am Gillian Foster not Michael and Sasha Levy." She sadly looked down and then started to make her way into the room.

She was stopped, yet again, by Cal who held out his arm to stop her from passing. "You were not Sasha Levy when you kissed me after they captured Viggoson. You were you. And this is you now. You want it and so do I."

Gillian tried to take his arm down from her path. "Cal, I doubt that after about 5 minutes you will still want me."

He bared his teeth as he grinned. "You wanna bet?"

Her breathing hitched as she plowed herself through. "Umm… no." She took in the sight of the small room. There was only one small bed and a couple of chairs. She walked up to the window, in which she found out that it leads out into a balcony. The view of the city and the bridges over the canals were gorgeous. She looked back at the small bed and then at Cal, who didn't move. The sight in front of her, Cal's words and the adrenaline from being chased around by gunman was too much for her to handle. She did want him, more than anything in the world, but something still held her back. She didn't know what it was. She pushed that little something to the back of her brain, wanting to analyze it in the morning. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and then she raised them back up in defiance. "Cal," her voice was soft but it was starting to crack. He turned around slowly and looked at her body in the moonlight. She saw his defeated face in the moonlight and her heart skipped a beat. "Kiss me again."

He walked up to her and slid his hand through her hair. He brought their foreheads together as he whispered, "Are you sure?"

She grabbed both of his cheeks to make sure that he had his eyes on her. "I have never been so sure in my life. You were right all along... I want you." She closed the distance between their lips. Just like the other times that night, if started off slow and luxurious but then as the seconds passed it turned into a battle of who was going to be dominate. Soon, Cal felt Gillian turning him around to where his back was facing the bed. She pulled back from his lips and smiled mischievously. She pushed her hands against his chest hard and he fell on the bed. As she unbuttoned the jacket, she let it fall to the floor and then climbed on to the bed, straddling across Cal's hips. She could feel his want for her through his pants. She leaned down to where her lips were millimeters from his ear. "You're right, Cal. I want you. Badly." He dragged his hands through her hair as he crashed his lips onto hers.

His arms snaked around her slender waist. Then he turned her over to where he was on top of her. He ripped down her bra straps, exposing her breasts, and started kissing her above her collar bone. Through each kiss, he mumbled, "I will make you moan… I will make you scream… I will make you cum… and I will make you want more. I am yours."

She grabbed his head to hold him still. She smiled and whispered, "No, I will make you moan…" she kissed his right cheek. "I will make you scream…" she kissed his left cheek. "I will make you cum…" she pulled out her leg, circled it around his waist and pulled him closer until he moaned. "And I will make you want more." She let go of his face and slipped her hands down to him pants where she loosened her grip and undid the button. He kicked off his shoes as she slid his pants off. Next, it was his turn to reach for the top of her panties and slide them down her legs. She gently bit the bottom of his earlobe and said in a sultry voice, "Make love to me. I am yours."

.:.

It was morning, when Cal woke. He could have sworn, he heard a knock and the door opening. Then he started to smell coffee, bacon and toast. Just as he opened his eyes, he saw Gillian walk out onto the balcony. When he stepped out of bed he put on his boxers that he was wearing last night.

As he stepped out on to the balcony, the phone from the black bag rang. He almost ignored it but Gillian came into the room and answered the phone. "Yes? Okay. Are you sure we are safe? Wonderful! We will be there in 30 minutes. Thank you." She threw the phone back into the bag and faced Cal, who was only dressed in his boxers. She had nothing but a white sheet around her body and a mug of coffee in her hand. She started to bite the inside of her cheek, almost too nervous to say anything. "That was Ferguson. He said it was safe for us to come back to headquarters. There's paperwork we need to fill out before they pay us." She bent down and grabbed some of her clothes and soap. "I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Wonderful!" He made his way over to the bag. "I'll join you in the shower."

"**NO!**" She stopped him by holding her hand, up in his face. In effect, the sheet she had been covering her body with came down around her ankles. She looked down in embarrassment. Cal, ever the gentleman, picked up the sheet and circled it around her. She mumbled a "Thank you." She took a deep breath and then straightened out her shoulders. "Cal, I think it would be best if we stayed away from each other. At least until I can think properly." She turned, walked into the bathroom and shut the door with a snap.

Cal stared at the door until he heard the shower kick on. He bent over the bag and got some of his clothes out. Once he was dressed, he decided to eat some of the breakfast that was sitting on the dresser. He was just about to eat the last strip of bacon when the door to the bathroom opened. Steam bellowed out of the tiny room as Gillian made her way to the duffle bag. She was looking everywhere around the room except at Cal. Finally when she got her nerve, she said, "Are you ready to go? Headquarters is about 10 minutes from here."

He shoved the last piece of bacon in his mouth and said, "Ready when you are, Luv."

She nodded as she picked up the bag. Cal was about to follow her when he saw something shiny from the nightstand. He walked over there and scooped up the earrings and the pretend wedding ring Gillian was wearing the night before. From the hallway, Gillian yelled, "Cal? Are you coming?"

"Yeah, just making sure we didn't forget anything." He bypassed the clothes they were wearing the night before, figuring that she didn't want them anymore. He joined her in the hall and soon they were in the streets, hailing a taxi.

* * *

**Next chapter, Cal and Gillian has a 'discussion' about what happened the night before. Will Gillian continue to push Cal away?**

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	4. Headquarters the Airport

**Hi there! Thank you again for your continuing support! This was a hard chapter to write! *sigh* I read and reread over this a billion times. I hope it's still in character!**

* * *

Headquarters/ the Airport

It took, as Gillian said, 10 minutes to get to headquarters, which was the Amsterdam police station. As they pulled up, Ferguson walked up to the man driving and paid him. Then he opened the door for Gillian and Cal to get out. They followed the older man into the police station and then into an old office used as storage. Once he closed the door, he said, "Viggoson and all of his men have been arrested and processed into the databank. From here, he will be moved Turkey where he will be tried for human trafficking, kidnapping, rape and murder."

Cal leaned back in his chair, "Well isn't he a lucky bastard."

Pretending like she didn't hear Cal, Gillian asked "Why in Turkey? I thought the United States had jurisdiction."

"Turkey is where he started everything. They have a legal right to claim jurisdiction over him. However, some of his henchmen will be tried in the United States. What we need from you Drs. Lightman and Foster, is your account of what happened. The evidence is so overwhelming that we probably won't need you in person for the trial. I will be taking video statements from both of you separately in Detective Kalff's office. Dr. Foster, you're up first."

It took a couple hours for Ferguson to get both statements. When he brought Cal into the unused office he said, "Thank you so much for helping us break this case. Here is your compensation." He took an envelope from his breast pocket and handed it to Cal, who handed it to Gillian, who held on to it tightly. "In that envelope are your plane tickets back to the United States. You leave here in an hour. You will land in New York and then take a short flight into Reagan Airport in Washington D.C." He slid a manila envelope to them, in which Cal caught. "There are your passports, wallets, keys and phones. Your suitcases that you came with are outside. Are there anymore questions?"

Gillian stood up first, "Please keep us informed with the trials."

Ferguson nodded his head, "I will send weekly reports."

Gillian held out her hand as Cal stood up. Ferguson shook both of their hands and said, "Thank you again. Have a safe flight back."Ferguson walked out of the office leaving Cal and Gillian alone.

Cal rested his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you ready?" She silently nodded and shrugged his hand off. She walked out of the office and gathered her suitcase and walked towards the exit. After a couple seconds, Cal followed her.

.:.

The ride to the airport was met with silence. They only sounds being made were the sounds out of the taxi. Gillian kept her distance by sitting as close to the door as possible. Cal, who could no longer understand her cold shoulder, slid over right next to her and laid his head on her shoulder. "Don't tell me that last night was horrible. I thought when you screamed my name many times in orgasmic bliss that I did a descent job."

Gillian blushed a deep crimson red. "Cal, let's not talk about-"

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" He turned his head so that she was facing him. "You're a right lil' sex kitten, you are. I didn't know what I was missin' all of these years that I have known ya." He put his arm around her shoulders.

She shrugged him off and whispered, "Cal, it should have never happened in the first place." She sat up straighter and added, "We should pretend like it never even happened."

He couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. He scooted away from her and asked, "Why are you so embarrassed that it happened? It's not like you can change it." He saw that her 'perfect' façade was crumbling around her. She held her head in her hands like she was trying to hold up a breaking dam. He grabbed her arm and gently squeezed, "I still want you just as much as last night. Nothing has changed between us."

She threw her hands into her lap. "Everything has changed, Cal. I promised myself that I would never give in to your temptations. I knew if I did things would drastically change. For the worst? For the better? I don't know yet." She sighed deeply. "I'm going to try with all of my might to not let it affect our work together."

"My temptations? What am I to you? The devil? Nothing will drastically change unless you let them change." He was starting to get angry but he willed himself not to show it. "Gillian, I will keep on saying it until you get it through your stubborn head, I want you." He lifted her chin to face him. "Now more than ever do I want you."

She looked at him with the coldest eyes, "Is that what you say to all of the other women you sleep with? 'I want you more than ever.' 'You're a right lil' sex kitten.' And that line you used when you were on-" she stopped in midsentence to make sure the volume of her voice was lowered, "- when you were on top of me? I bet you use that with all the women you have been with." The taxi stopped in front of the airport. Gillian got out and slammed the door in her wake. She already had her suitcase and was walking towards the entrance when Cal stepped out of the car.

Still trying to not let his anger get the best of him, he gathered his suitcase and ran after her. When he caught up at the baggage check-in, he said, "No, you are the only one I have ever uttered those words to. And I want to point out that you used those same words when you were taking my pants off." He yelled that last bit to her that a couple of people turned to see the fighting couple. He took a deep breath, noticing that his control over his anger was slipping. "Why don't you want this to happen?"

Gillian's lips were so thin that they looked like they disappeared into her mouth. "For your information Cal Lightman, you use women like tissues. You pick them, use them and then throw them away." She didn't care about the people around her or the fact that she was yelling.

He laughed at this, "Are you kidding me? That's not what you were saying last night when you were screaming-" He was cut of by Gillian sighing loudly and crossing her arms over her chest dramatically. Cal stared at her blankly, temporarily at a loss of words as to why she was acting this way. "Look, you wanted me just as bad as I wanted you. I gave you everything I had and then some but all you can say now is that I use women like tissues? You're just upset that you're not in control." Gillian's eyebrows wrinkled together. "Yep, I can see it right there in your face." He pointed a finger at her face. "You, my dear, want to be in control of everything. When something goes out of whack, you start to panic and then backtrack to your comfortable place." She was about to turn around when he grabbed both of her upper arms passionately and brought her closer to him. "I will make it my mission to make you see that we belong together."

Someone placed his hand on Cal's shoulder and asked, "Sir, is there a problem here?"

Cal let go and turned to the man behind him. "Nope, just havin' a lover's quarrel."

The strange man nodded and said, "Please keep your lover's quarrel down or take it somewhere else."

"Will do, mate." He turned back around to find the spot in front of him empty. "Figures." He scanned the area and found Gillian at the front desk for baggage check-in. He cut the line to catch up to her much to the displeasment of the crowd. "Don't forget my suitcase darling." She ignored him as he placed his luggage with hers. He looked up to the young woman behind the counter and flashed her a smile. "This will be on one check, Luv." She giggled and then nodded. When she presented him with the bill, he paid with his credit card.

When they took their luggage away, the young woman smiled and winked, "Have a very nice flight Mr. Lightman."

Cal was about to smile back when Gillian leaned in and whispered, "Need a tissue there, Cassanova?" And then she walked off towards their terminal.

Cal quickly gave the young girl a smile and followed after Gillian.

* * *

**Next chapter, the conversation gets interesting on the plane ride back to the US!**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	5. Flight 572289

**Hello! Thank you again for all of the support! So, again, another hard chapter to write! This might be a little bit more dialogue driven.**

* * *

Flight 572289

Cal and Gillian were sitting in their seats on the airplane. He was looking all around the plane with wide eyes trying to find someone of interest. When he finally rested his eyes on Gillian he saw that she had her arms crossed tightly across her chest. She was giving him the silent treatment ever since the baggage check-in. He didn't mind the slightest; it was more fun for him anyhow.

He leaned over and whisper so that no one around them could hear. He didn't have to try hard enough; half of the seats were empty. "You know, I never figured you for a tattoo kinda woman. I love that you have a tattoo. It makes perfect sense to me that you have neva looked down on my tattoos. In fact, I think that you think that tattoos are sexy on a man. You probably think that it makes him more…" he took a deep breath in as he tried to find the right word, "… virile. You know, masculine." Blush started to creep up to Gillian's cheeks. "Did Burnsy have tattoos?" He looked closely at her reaction; the corners of her lips moved up. "That was a yes. What about Alec?" She tried to keep her features cool but he saw that she lightly clinched her teeth. "Nope. Did that bother you?" In reaction to him reading her, she turned her head so that she was looking outside the window. "Ah, well you can't hide forev-"

"Excuse me, sir, would you like something to drink? We have soda, water, beer and a small selection of alcohol."

Cal looked at the woman and noticed that she was very pretty. Someone he would have shagged in the bathroom in his younger days. "Thank you…" he looked at her name tag, "Tiffany, but I'm good right now." He turned to Gillian, "Anything for you, Luv?"

She looked past Cal and said, "I would love water with lemon."

She gave them a big smile and said, "I will be out with it shortly." Before she left, she gave Cal a wink. He chose to ignore it.

He turned back to Gillian about to go on with his ranting when she cut him off. "You know she just winked at you. She probably wants to induct you into the 'Mile-High' Club."

He swatted his hand through the air and said nonchalantly, "I have been a proud member long before she was even born. Wha' about you, Luv? How long have you been a member?" When she didn't answer him, he went on to say, "You know, it's very hard to get in it nowadays with all the restrictions and rules, but I think we could get away with it today since there aren't a lot of people aboard. What do ya say, you want to make it official and join the ranks of thousands who have passed through those doors?" She still didn't say anything, though she was fidgeting with her sweater and trying not to look at him. "It might be a tight squeeze and let me just say that I'm not as young as I used to be but we can make it work. All I would have to do is to lean you against the wall while I hold your legs up. I think there are bars on the side so you can hold on to them. I bet I would have you screaming in no time."

"Okay!" She held out her hand to stop his conversation. "I joined when I was 22, alright. And no, I will not be going in there with you." She stole a glance and saw that he was grinning like a fool. "And being cocky doesn't help your situation, either." He was quiet for a couple of minutes. He took a breath to say something when Gillian turned back to him and said, "Save your breath, Cal."

He cocked his head to the side, "How did you know I was going to say something?" She just shook her head as she looked back out the window. "Alright, I won't say anything more about the 'Mile-High' club, I promise." She ignored his pledge. He leaned in closer and said, "You know, Luv, you can't ignore me forever. I can talk your head off and then some. You know me best and you have seen me naked." He caressed her arm with his pointer finger. Gillian turned her head to say something to him when she was distracted by the stewardess.

"Madam, your water with lemon." Tiffany set a bottle of water and a cup of lemons on the tray table in front of Gillian. She turned back to Cal and asked, "Are you sure I can't get you anything?" She emphasized the last word seductively.

He looked up and asked, "Can you point me to where the restrooms are?" Gillian just about choked on her water.

She smiled brightly, "I can show you where they are if you want me to."

"Nah, I wanted to make sure where they were so that I can show my colleague here. I think I will be able to find it from here. Thank you." Cal turned his attention back to Gillian.

Tiffany looked a little crestfallen when she left his side. Gillian rolled her eyes. "I think you just hurt her feelings. See, this is what I mean by you using women."

Cal held his hands up in the air and exclaimed, "**She **wanted to have sex with **me **in the bathroom! If anything she was using me!"

Gillian took another swig of water. "Right, you are so stubborn sometimes." She started to dig through her bag when she fished out her iPod. She put the headphones in her ears and got out a magazine. She was ignoring him again.

Cal had to use every bit of his self-control not to roll his eyes. "This bloody woman is going to be the death of me!"

"Damn straight. If you can't handle it then hit the road Jack!" She peered over her magazine looking hopeful.

Cal snatched the magazine down and ripped her headphones from her ears. She looked momentarily affronted but held her chin high when Cal leaned in so close to her ear that she could hear him breath. "There is nothing you can say or do that will make me 'hit the road'. You better get used to it, Luv, because I have tasted honey and I want more."

He leaned back into his seat, fished out a magazine from the seat in front of him and started reading it. Gillian stared at Cal for a couple of seconds and then went back to her iPod and magazine. After about 3 minutes he closed the "Airplane Mechanics" magazine and whispered, "This is going to be a very long flight."

.:.

Hours later, Cal woke up to the sound of the captain's voice on the overhead speaker, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it looks like we will be heading into some turbulence ahead. Please remain in your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

Gillian, who still had her iPod headphones in her ears, took them out and asked, "What did he say?"

Cal sat up in his seat and fastened his seatbelt. "He said to fasten your seatbelt, we are about to hit turbulence." Right as his words came out of his mouth, the plane started to shake.

Gillian fastened her seatbelt and said, "This isn't that bad." However, a couple minutes later, the plane was shaking so hard that it felt like an earthquake. She immediately grabbed Cal's hand out of fear. She was squeezing so tight that his fingers were turning purple, but he didn't dare more his hand. She turned to look at him; she was scared but there was something else in her eyes. She opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her breathing was starting to become heavy and her eyes were watering up. It wasn't until a bad bout of shaking did she finally say something, "Okay, Cal... I... you were... I mean you were ri-" The shaking stopped abruptly.

The captain came back on the loud speaker. "My apologies for that Ladies and Gentlemen. However, I am proud to report that we have clear skies ahead of us. We shall be landing in New York in about two hours."

Cal looked over to Gillian, expecting her to let go of his hand. When she didn't he leaned in and whispered, "Gillian, the turbulence has stopped. Didn't you just hear the captain?"

She nodded and loosened her grip but she didn't let go. She took a long sip from her water bottle. After putting it down, she looked over and realized that she was still holding Cal's hand. She hesitated before letting go. She saw that she left crescent shaped scars on the back of his hand. "Thank you for letting me hold your hand. I get so scared when we hit bad turbulence."

He smiled back at her, "Not a problem, Luv. You can keep holding my hand if you want. It's not going to bite you."

She blushed and softly said, "No you won't. Thank you for your offer, but I can manage from here."

Cal whispered under his breath, "One step forward and two steps back."

Gillian looked at him and asked, "What was that?"

Did he just say that out loud? He needed a distraction, quick. "What was it you were going to say before the turbulence stopped?"

She turned her head so that she was looking outside the window. Her hair swung around her face totally obscuring her features. She stared out into the sky wondering what route to take, the honest path or the lying one. Honest? Lie? Honest? Lie? "I was going to tell you that you were right." She bit her lip. She couldn't go through with it. "It did bother me that Alec never had any tattoos." It was weak but it had to do.

The silence between them was so heavy that it could have choked an ox. He knew exactly what she was going to say and she was about to say it. If he could, he would have punched the pilot. He started to chew the side of his mouth. He had to let it go, she was slowly showing shutting down. He changed the subject. "How much was that check that Ferguson gave us?"

"The amount he promised plus a bonus. I still would not do undercover work, even if they paid us 100 times as much. I don't even know how we were given the roles to begin with."

Cal grabbed her bottle of water and took a sip. "He said that we had chemistry together and that we would be perfect for the roles." So much for changing the subject.

Gillian started to look off into space, "Interesting…"

"He was right, you know."

She shook her brain out of her trance, "Who was right?"

"Ferguson, about us having chemistry. Even Emily notices it; she told me once before." He capped her water bottle and placed it back to where he found it.

"Huh... listen Cal, I'm going to try and get some sleep." She leaned her seat back and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Luv." He stared at her sleeping form for quite sometime. He was still confused as to why she didn't want to be with him. After much thought, he finally came to the realization that the look she gave him during the turbulence was filled with fear and laced with longing. Did the two have anything in common or were they separate?

* * *

**Next chapter, their plane finally lands and Emily is there to greet them! **

**A/N: So I am thinking maybe 3 more chapters to go! Hopefully next one will be posted by Monday!**

**Please let me know what you think so far!**


	6. Washington DC

**Thank you again for the suga! :D**

* * *

Washington D.C.

They had finally made it into Reagan National Airport by 6 pm that night. Although it didn't show it, they flew eleven hours that day. Once they were out of the terminal, they started to make their way to baggage claims. Then they heard a young woman yelling, "Dad! Gillian! Over here, dad!" Both Gillian and Cal turned to see Emily running up to them. Not having seen her dad in two week, Emily jumped into Cal's arms. "I missed you so much!"

He let her down and asked, "How did you know we were coming in?"

Emily gave Gillian a quick squeeze and explained, "Gillian texted me your flight number. I have been checking it ever since this morning! So you are coming from Amsterdam! Wow, that must have been exciting. Did you see a lot when you were there?"

Cal grinned, "You bet we did!" He grabbed Gillian's hand and held on tight. "Didn't we, Luv?"

Gillian glared right back at him before mumbling, "We were involved in a case." She freed her hand and stuck it deep into her pocket.

Emily went back and forth between the two adults. Something obviously happened in Amsterdam. "What was the case about?"

Cal slid his arm around his daughter's neck into a bear hug. "Don't you worry about that. All you need to know is that we caught the bad guys and that they are in jail in Turkey." They made their way to the baggage claim, which was already spitting out some luggage.

"Well I don't envy them. So did you do any sightseeing while you were there?"

Gillian spoke up this time, "No, the case they had us on was huge so we couldn't do anything else." She saw her luggage coming down the line and made a grab at it. Ever the gentleman, Cal leaned forward to pick up the luggage for her. Their hands bumped into each other. Gillian bit the side of her lip and grabbed the handle. Cal slowly brought his hand back to his body. She heaved it in front of her and said, "Well, I must be going now."

Both Lightman's protested, but it was Emily who spoke up first. "Gillian, we can take you home. I promise I won't ask any more questions about Amsterdam."

Gillian smiled sweetly to Emily, "It's not that, I have a lot of errands to do before even thinking of going home." Cal placed his hand on her arm. Its warmth comforted her, but for only a second. She first looked at his hand and then at his face. "I will be going to work tomorrow just to get some paperwork straightened out."

He gently squeezed her arm, "I'll be there too. I have to see how much damage there is to the building."

Gillian nodded slowly. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. See you around Emily." She was about to turn around but Cal didn't let go of her arm. He pulled her closer and kissed her on the cheek. His lips lingered near her skin as her eyes remained closed. After that he let go. She blushed as she turned around and walked towards the doors leading to the taxis. Right as she walked through the automatic sliding glass doors, she turned around looking dead straight at Cal. She didn't smile but she didn't scowl either. It looked like she was in deep thought. He didn't dare break eye contact with her. It was like he was telling her with his eyes everything he had been telling her since the night before. She was trying to tell him something too, but he didn't know what it was. If only she was close enough to him.

Gillian, not knowing what she was doing just stood there. She wanted to scream at him, but what? She knew exactly what he wanted to tell her, but she was still torn as to what to say. After how many days being together, pretending to be married, almost getting killed a million times and having been with him the night before; she felt like she had to say something. She was just about to open her mouth when another traveler bumped into her shoulder. He looked at her with the upmost contempt, "Move out of the way, lady!" That seemed to shake her out of her dream state. She briefly smiled at Cal and then turned and walked into the cold air.

Cal stared after her retreating figure with a silly grin across his face. "Dad! Your suitcase is getting away!" He shook his head and went after his luggage. Once he caught up to it, he grabbed it and walked back to where Emily was standing. "Is that the only one?"

"Yup, let's go." They walked through the doors and to the parking garage.

Once they were near the car, Emily spoke up, "Alright dad, spill it."

Cal looked confused, "Spill what?" He narrowed his eyes, "If you think you are going to drive home in this traffic then you have another thing coming. I like living, thank you very much." He snatched the keys out of her hands and opened the passenger door for her.

He walked around and slid into the driver's seat. Emily crossed her hands and tutted. "You're deflecting. What's going on between you and Gillian?"

"What makes you think there's anything going on between me and Gillian?" He started his car and put it in reverse.

She squinted her eyes and smiled, "Because there was a vibe that passed between you two. The air almost cracked with electricity." She let it sink in. "Did you two finally hook up?" When he didn't say anything, she leaned against her seat and said, "It was a long time coming, dad."

He drove out of the airport limits and onto the highway. They were quiet for most of the ride home. He drove into the driveway of their house. When he put the car in park, he looked down into his lap and mumbled, "We had to pretend that we were married to get in this guy's group. We had to make it believable. We got close, too close for Gillian." He sighed as he looked up at his daughter. "It was only one night but it was all it took. Now she can't even look at me."

Emily patted her dad on the back. "She looked at you just as she was leaving." She had an air of confidence in her voice. "You both looked at each other like there was no one else in the room. That's something, right?" He shrugged his shoulders. "She'll come around. Who could resist the Lightman charm?" She cracked a smile as she opened the car door and walked into the house.

After being so close with Gillian the past two weeks, it felt kind of awkward sitting by himself. Even though Emily was with him, he felt like he was alone. He shook his head. He had made a promise to Gillian and to himself and he was damn sure going to keep it. There were a lot of things he needed to do, but first things first. He took out his cell phone and typed a text message. After he read it ten times he hit the send button.

.:.

Of course she had no errands to run but she needed to be away from him. Away from his soul reaching eyes. Away from his soft touch. A pang in her stomach made her hunch over. She got this pang anytime she thought about Cal in the romance sense. Ever since waking up that morning, it had been simmering in her stomach. The cabbie looked back and asked if she was alright. She nodded her head and blamed it on the long flight. She made it very clear that she did not want to have a conversation with him so he left her alone. When he drove up to her house he looked back and saw that she was still curved over. He turned his body around and asked, "Are you sure you're okay? I can take you to the hospital."

Gillian looked up. She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "No thanks. I'm just not feeling well after the flight." She looked out of the window and her eyes lit up. "Oh, we're here. How much do I owe you?"

He looked back at his meter, "$26.78."

Gillian pulled out $30 and said, "Keep the change." She opened the door and slid out taking her luggage with her. Though she was glad to be back in her home, she met loneliness in the dark, quiet house. Right after she bolted the door, she found the nearest seat and began to cry. Everything that had happened in the last two weeks had come rushing up to her. Especially the last two days with Cal. She needed a couple days to think of what's going to happen. Should she give into Cal or stay as far away as possible. At least she knew where he stood on the subject. Just as she was about to contemplate her choices, she got a text message from Cal. She couldn't help but blush when she read, "I still want you in the worst possible way." The pang in her stomach eased a little.

* * *

**Next chapter, Cal and Gillian goes to work the next day. Someone is there to greet them in the afternoon! Who could it be?**

**A/N: Okay, so I read over this a billion times and, to me, it seems pretty choppy! Maybe it's because I have read it a billion times, but I wanna see what you think! Do you feel the same? Please let me know! Hopefully this won't become a pattern! :S**


	7. The Lightman Group

**Thanks for all of your feedback! It was greatly appreciated! Two more chapters to go!**

* * *

Lightman Group 

The next day…

Gillian walked in briskly from the elevator. She held two coffees in her hands and her briefcase was over her shoulder. She walked up to Cal's office and hesitated before going through. She held up a cup for him and said, "Good morning. I brought a cup of coffee for you."

Cal looked up from his desk and greeted her with a smile, "God bless you. I was in a hurry to get here and forgot to stop by somewhere. The coffee here tastes like sand."

"Loker got it from somewhere in the Caribbean."

Cal scrunched his nose, "It's crap."

Gillian shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, seems like no one will be coming in today."

Cal almost choked on his coffee, "It's Sunday, I bloody well hope no one is coming in." He thought for a couple seconds and then added, "Unless they just came back from an exhausting trip from Amsterdam for two weeks."

Gillian rewarded him with a bright smile and added, "And spent 11 hours on a plane."

Cal took a casual sip and then supplied, "With no movie or peanuts." Gillian laughed out loud, her eyes gleaming with amusement. To Cal, it seems like forever since he had seen her eyes light up like that. He also noticed that her shoulder looked more relaxed. He was afraid that she was going to come in that morning with her chin held high and not utter one word to him. She is definitely full of surprises! He reveled in the moment.

She shook her head and said, "We must be the stupidest people in the world for coming in. Work must go on, right?" He silently nodded. "I'll see you around." She turned and made her way towards the door.

He stopped her just as she passed by the coffee table, "Oi, did you get my text message last night?"

Gillian stopped dead in her tracks and her shoulders instantly stiffened. She turned slowly around, biting the side of her mouth. She looked so damn cute. She pressed her lips together and smile. It wasn't forced but it didn't reach her eyes either. Then she nodded and quietly said, "Yes I did." She quickly turned back the other way and walked out the door.

Cal grinned.

.:.

By 2 o'clock, Gillian stretched her arms in the air. She was ready to call it a day and go home to a nice, hot bubble filled bath. She turned her computer off and placed some papers in a nice, neat stack. She reached for her bag and slipped her discarded shoes on. Yes, by her standards it was too early for her to go home but she was suffering from a bad case of jetlag.

Just as she turned off her office lights, she saw that Cal's were still on. She had decided last night in her sleep deprivation that she was going to just pretend that nothing had ever happened. She was going to go in the office and bring Cal his coffee like she normally does. In her head, it felt like the right thing to do; but her stomach gave her another pang deep in the middle. She knew that if their relationship changed to something more personal, then the business would change as well. And, although, their business wasn't perfect, it suited to their needs just fine the way it was.

She knew it was a crappy excuse.

She walked up to his door and knocked on it softly. Without waiting for an answer, she walked in but then stopped in her tracks. The scene in the office seemed to have frozen in time. Cal was half leaning, half sitting on the corner of his desk with his arms across his chest and a silly smirk dancing on his lips. And right across from him was the good ol' detective inching closer till her body was between his legs. She had a smile dancing on her lips too, but she had something else on her mind. And then there was Gillian, who looked down in embarrassment and sadness. "Opps, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

Both Cal and Wallowski looked up at the figure in front of the door. Cal stood up and pushed the detective back with both arms on her shoulders. "Hey Gillian, where are you going?"

She was still looking down, "I'm heading home. I need to get some sleep before tomorrow. Well, I'll see you later."

She was about to turn when Cal yelled out, "We were about to get some food, did you wanna join us?"

For the first time since that morning did she look up at him. Instead of light and laughter in her blue eyes, he was met with anger. "No Cal, I don't think I will. Detective, it was nice seeing you." And like that, she disappeared through the door.

Cal exhaled deeply. Not the best question to ask her, but he had to say something. Wallowski seemed to be reading his mind, "That was intense. You probably shouldn't have asked that question. Oh well, more for us, right? And we can be alone together." She purred at the last sentence and cozied up to Cal.

Cal was still staring at the door when he said slowly, "Sorry, Luv, I just remembered that Emily is cooking dinner for me. Raincheck?" He stepped to the side so that she didn't touch him.

She looked at the door too. Her eyebrows wrinkled together and her eyelashes fluttered. "Seriously, Lightman? You just got back!"

Cal shrugged his shoulders and went around his desk. "It is what it is, Luv. So is that a no on the raincheck?" He almost seemed hopeful. He had not meant to be caught in his office with Wallowski. She had come in unexpectedly, telling him that she wanted to treat him to a dinner at her place. She looked like she wanted to kiss the lips off of his face. He said a silent prayer thanking that he didn't let her get close enough to do that.

Wallowski snatched her purse up and yelled back, "Whatever!" and left his office.

For the second time that day, he grinned.

.:.

Gillian was sitting in a tub with hot water and bubbles all around her. She had been sitting in the bath for about 30 minutes. The water was starting to get a little chilly, but she didn't get out. How could she have been so dumb into thinking that he would even change for her? Grant it, it was in the back of her mind, but still. At least she didn't follow him like a stray puppy. She knew there was a reason why she didn't give in to his smooth talk. She was angry, but probably a little bit more angrier at herself for getting into this situation. She should have used her head that night instead of her heart. Just as she thought that, a pang sprang up in her chest.

She picked up her glass of wine and downed it contents down her throat. For a slight second, she thought about what it would be like to be in a relationship with Cal. They have always had a certain sexual tension between them, but she naively thought it was due to the closeness of work. Then she thought back to that night. My goodness, no wonder women fell over backwards to get his attention. The way he touched her, the things he whispered in her ear, even the way he smelled… it gave her chills just thinking about it. That night was fueled by passion and he didn't falter one bit.

Gillian fanned herself after placing the glass on the counter. She felt her body getting hot and chastised herself on her thoughts. But she didn't stop there; one picture remained in her head and that was his body. He was fit for his age and the tattoos over his body complimented it nicely. She loved tattoo's on men and his were very ornate and down-right sexy. And then her memory went down south to his long, hard—

"OKAY!" She stood up abruptly and reached for her towel. She shouldn't be thinking of those kinds of things, especially since she caught him very close to Wallowski. Wallowski. She laughed mirthlessly. Yeah, he promised her that she would be the only one for him. Was she supposed to wait for him after he got done getting his kicks with Wallowski? She answered aloud, "Hell no!"

After drying her body, she went into her room and slipped into some comfortable pajamas. Just as she was about to comb her hair, she got a text message. She walked over to her phone and promised herself that if it was Cal, she was not going to answer it. A very teenager thing to do, but whatever. She looked down and saw that the message was from Emily. She quickly clicked to view the message. A picture came up showing Cal eating a bowl of spaghetti and making a funny face with noodles sticking out of his mouth. Under the picture it said, "hi gill! missed u 4 spaghetti nite! hopefully next time!" She laughed at the picture and texted back, "lol! missed u 2! I will keep this pic as leverage! ;)"

She looked back at the photo and giggled. Then she noticed that no one else was sitting right next to him. In the back of her mind, she was screaming for joy and the pang in her stomach eased. She snapped her phone shut and threw it on the bed. She shook her head as she made her way out of her room.

* * *

**Next chapter, Gillian and Wallowski will have a little chat!**


	8. The Lightman Group and Cal's Car

**One more chapter left!**

* * *

Lightman Group/ Cal's Car

A couple weeks had passed since their undercover work in Amsterdam. Neither one mentioned what had happened that one night. Of course Gillian thought about it, almost every day, but she tried not to let it show on her face. Just when she would remember a steamy moment, she caught Cal looking at her with a weird look on his face. It was a cross between a smirk and a deep thought. It must have been a figment of her imagination because the next minute she looked at him, it was gone.

Besides that, life had gone on like any other normal time. The caseloads came and went just like the people coming into the Lightman Group. A couple of times she saw Wallowski, but being the ever-professional, Gillian treated her like any other person. Although, deep down she wanted to rip off that little smirk she always gave Cal. Every time she thought of doing that, she mentally slapped herself across the head.

On this particular day, Cal was out having lunch with Emily while Torres and Loker were on assignment. It was very quiet through the halls and Gillian was enjoying every minute of it. It was towards the late afternoon when she heard a knock on her office door. She said, "Come in" without looking up.

"Uhh, hey there Dr. Foster. Do you know where Dr. Lightman is at?" Gillian looked up from her paperwork to see Detective Wallowski. She stood at the door not wanting to enter unless she was told. The two women got along at work relationship but everything else was pea soup. Gillian smiled, not at Wallowski, but at the mental picture forming in her head of her giving Wallowski a swirley. What was she, thirteen?

"No I don't. Last time I saw him, he was going to lunch with Emily." She tried to keep her hands busy by moving things around on her desk. Her last mental picture made her feel guilty. "Did you try calling his cell phone?" The detective rolled her eyes and looked behind her back at Cal's office. Gillian tried to force a friendly smile but it didn't work. "Of course you tried his cell phone. Well I don't know what to tell you. He isn't here."

Wallowski stared at Gillian and then shook her head. "Okay, thank you Dr. Foster." She was about to walk out when she said, "This will be my last time seeing you. I was offered a job in Los Angeles and I accepted it. In fact, thanks to Cal, who put in a good review for me, was a big push."

Gillian stood up and genuinely smiled, "Congratulations, Detective." She held out her hand in which the young woman came into her office and shook it. Don't let the door hit you where the good Lord split you!

"Listen, Dr. Foster I don't know what happened a couple weeks ago between you and Cal but he has changed." Her statement hung in the air.

Gillian's hands started to shake. She sat back down and tried to busy herself again. "Really? I haven't noticed anything."

Wallowski deadpanned, "I think you have." She started to bite her lip. "He loves you." She said that last sentence with a lot of grit in her voice. She was not happy to give up so easily on a man. She was always a stubborn woman; her way was always the right way. Obviously not when it came to this. Cal was going to be with Gillian not matter how hard she tried to pursued him otherwise. And, oh, the many things she used to try and pursue him with.

Gillian nervously laughed at this, "I seriously doubt that he loves me. You might be confusing it with lust. They produce the same reactions in people." The air in the office was starting to get awkward.

"Whatever." Gillian still looked skeptical. "Look, if it wasn't for his recommendation to the LAPD, I would have dumped his ass months ago." She lied hoping that Gillian didn't catch on, but the older woman narrowed her eyes. She was caught, so she took a deep breath and said, "He told me that it was the least he could do." Feeling like she had said too much, Wallowski licked her lips and backtracked out of the office. "Well, Dr. Foster, take care."

Gillian was left to her own thoughts in a horrible silence.

.:.

It was nearing midnight when Cal strolled through the building. When he drove up he saw a light on in Gillian's office but when he walked through her door, he didn't see her. He checked the balcony and then the lab but there was no signs of her. He was about to give up, and blame it on his imagination, when he saw a light from his study flicker on from underneath the door. He walked into his office to see Gillian bent over looking into one of his cabinets. She had on a grey pencil skirt and a jewel-toned ruby blouse. Her shoes were long forgotten under her desk. He had a really good view of her bottom and he was enjoying it immensely. "Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes. Haven't seen that since Amsterdam."

Startled by that voice, she made to get up but her head hit the top of the cabinet. "Ouch!" Being extra careful not to hit herself again, she turned around to see Cal grinning at her. She rubbed her head and asked, "What the hell are you doing here? I figured you would be out celebrating with Wallowski."

Cal swatted his hand through the air and sat down in one of the seats in front of his desk. "Naw, just gave her a pat on the back and sent her back home."

She crossed her arms over her chest and sarcastically laughed. "Yeah, a pat on the back you said?"

Cal squinted his eyes and cocked his head to the side, "Just because we haven't had a conversation about what happened in Amsterdam in a while, doesn't mean I forgot about it."

"Well I forgot about it already." She sat down behind his desk and continued her investigation in there.

"No you didn't. You think about it quite a lot. I catch you when you think no one is paying attention." All she gave in response was a 'humph'. He stared at her opening his desk. "What are you looking for?"

"Alcohol. I ran out of my stash about 20 minutes ago; grant it all I had were the mini-bottles." She lifted her head to see confusion all over his face. Her mouth made a little 'o'. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what? About Wallowski? I thought we were just talking about that."

She shook her head, "No, Viggoson and his men were convicted of their charges. They will be in jail for the rest of their lives."

He stood up, "Well then we need to celebrate."

She stood up as well, "My thoughts exactly. Where's your stash?"

"After the last time you and Torres raided my good stuff, I took everything else home. If you want more you will have to come home with me." He knew his innuendo was a long shot, but his eyes were twinkling with anticipation to her response.

For a split second, a smile glittered across her face. Then a memory came to the surface of him and Wallowski in his office and the thought of going home with him died out. She straightened her shoulders and stood taller. "Like hell I will."

Cal laughed at her remark, "Oh all right, then the least I can do is to drive you back to your place."

"I'm alright to drive home, thank you very much."

"Really? Then where are your shoes, Luv?"

Gillian looked confusingly down at her feet and then back at Cal. "My shoes? What happened to my shoes?"

"I rest my case. I will be driving you home tonight." He walked out of his office and into hers. After a couple of seconds she stumbled after him. When she walked into her office, Cal held up a pair of black heels. "Are these the shoes in question?"

Gillian snatched them out of his hand and very clumsily slipped them on. She almost fell twice, but Cal caught her both times. The second time, his thumb brushed lightly over her breast. Oh God, how she has missed that touch. Grant it was only one night she got to experience that touch, but it's something that you never really forget. He held her up under her arms and for the first time he got to properly look into those brilliant sapphire eyes. She steadied herself by placing her hands on his chest. Her body was screaming for more of Cal's touch, but her mind, getting foggier by the minute from the alcohol, was telling her to back away. Gillian, confused and in need of air, shook her head and reached over to get her purse. She pushed Cal's hands away and made her way out of the office. He reluctantly let go of her, even though he swore he heard a faint moan escape her throat. This was going to be a very interesting night where he had a feeling that everything was going to come out.

.:.

After making sure that Gillian was securely buckled in to the passenger seat, he sat in the driver's seat and started the car. Gillian's apartment was only 15 minutes away by car.

He stole a glance over to the form in the seat next to him. Her legs were crossed but her body wasn't tense. She was looking out the window. With each street light he passed, he saw that she was content with whatever that was going through her mind. He hoped with everything that he had that it was him that she was thinking of.

His eyes went back to the road and he gripped the steering wheel a little harder. His thoughts started to wonder to what had happened moments ago. When he touched Gillian in her office, it almost sent him over the edge. He knew without a doubt the he heard her moan in the back of her throat, and what a glorious sound that was to his ears. Her moans are what drives him to the brink of madness. He would take her to a bakery every day just to hear that sweet low sound coming from her throat. However, the moans he got from that night in Amsterdam were purely sexual and just thinking about it gets him excited.

He would do anything in the world (except give up Emily) to hear her one more time in the throws of passion.

"Cal? Are you okay?"

She caught him off guard. He took a quick peek in her direction and saw that a grin was plastered over her face. She knew that he was thinking of her. "Never been better, Luv. Why you ask?"

She shrugged her shoulders but the smile never left her face. "Because you were gripping the steering wheel tightly and your eyes were glazed over. Thinking of some nice thoughts there?"

She sounded so innocent, but he knew she was jerking him around (excuse the pun). "Very nice thoughts indeed, Luv. Would you care for me to elaborate?"

"I would like for you to keep your eyes on the road so that you don't kill us."

"Fair enough." The rest of the drive was met with a comfortable silence.

* * *

**"Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that." -****Martin Luther King Jr.**


	9. Gillian's House

**Here it is, that last chap! I know it's super long, but it had to be, right? This chapter is so sappy, but I can almost envision Cal's character being sappy when it comes to this! Thank for those who stuck around with me! Hope ya'll enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

Gillian's House

Cal put his car in park. He turned to Gillian to continue their previous conversation, but he found that she was already unbuckled and stepping out of the car. Following her suit, Cal unbuckled and made his way to her front door. When he made it around the bushes, he saw that Gillian was leaning her back against the wall moving things around in her purse trying to look for her keys. "Need any help there?"She threw her purse towards his face and, by the grace of God, he caught it before it smashed into his face. "Hey, watch it! You could've ruined my rugged, good looks."

She dragged her fingers through her hair, "I remember putting them in there." Then she looked at Cal and giggled. "What good looks?"

"Oi, watch your mouth, woman! I have a key to your apartment." He held up the missing key between his thumb and pointer finger. "I can keep this and drive you back to my place." He was about to put the key in his pocket when Gillian pushed off the wall and made a grab for it. Being the non-drunk person in this equation, he was quicker to pull it away from her outstretched hands. "What do ya say?"

She slyly smiled up at him and grabbed his shirt so that he could hear her whisper, "If you don't give me my keys, I will make you very," she inched closer to his face, "very sorry." Her body was very close to his, leaving no room in the middle.

Cal was temporarily immobile. They hadn't been this close since their last night in Amsterdam. It was intoxicating and arousing at the same time. He leaned in closer so that his lips were mere centimeters from hers. "How sorry will I be, Luv?" He felt her body shiver.

She traced her fingers down his arm, making his own body tremble with anticipation. Then he felt the keys, his only leverage, being snatched away from his hand. She quickly gave him a peck and turned towards the door. She turned her head around as she unlocked it and gave him an evil smile. "Feel sorry now?"

"No, I feel used like a bloody tissue." He walked towards the door and made sure he slipped in before she closed it.

"That's not funny Cal." Even though it was dark in the house, he could sense that she was giving him a stare down.

"It wasn't meant to be funny. I was being serious." He looked around her house. "Now two questions; one, where's the light switch? And two, where's the scotch?"

"I'll get the lights." She stumbled over to a wall leading into her living room and turned on the switch. "I'll go get some glasses in the kitchen. The scotch is on the book shelf next to the fire place. I'll meet you on the couch."

"Peachy keen, darling." Both walked in opposite directions.

A couple minutes later, they met on the couch in the living room. Gillian held out the glasses so that Cal could pour the amber liquid. After capping the bottle, he raised his glass and said, "Cheers! To Viggoson, going to a place where he belongs; in a Turkish prison!"

Gillian raised her own glass, "And to Wallowski getting a job in LA!"

Both drank a couple sips in a comfortable silence. It wasn't until his glass was almost empty when Cal said, "You know, she was my only contact through the Metro Police. I don't trust anyone else there." Gillian remained quiet, sipping her drink. "It's going to be a shame to lose her, but she has her heart set on working in LA; God only knows why."

They fell into another comfortable silence, with the only exception of Gillian humming the Beach Boys song, 'God Only Knows'.

After finishing their second glass and four back to back choruses of 'God Only Knows', Gillian was the first to speak since sitting on the couch. "I have a confession to make." She put her glass down and turned her body so that she was facing Cal.

"Really?" Cal put his glass on the table and turned his full attention back onto Gillian. Even though his body didn't show it, he hoped that she would confess her love to him. Sounds like a something from one of her bloody romance novel. He digresses.

Gillian closed her eyes and swallowed. She took a deep breath and announced, "I had many daydreams where I would give Detective Wallowski swirlies." She sighed like there was weight lifted off of her shoulders.

Cal looked at her like she had lost her damn mind. "What are you, thirteen or something?"

She threw her arms in the air. "I didn't really do it, I just thought if doing it."

"And that's you big confession? Your dirtiest secret? You wanted to give Wallowski a swirly?"

Gillian scrunched up her face, almost child-like. "That's not my biggest, dirtiest secret and I wanted to give her multiple swirlies."

Cal just rolled his eyes. Then a question that has been simmering in the back of his brain made its way to the front. He leaned back into the couch and casually crossed his legs. "So what's your biggest, dirtiest secret?"

She pointed her finger so close to his face, "That," she paused to get her point across, "is none of your business."

"Come on, Gill. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Her features softened, but her stone wall still remained strong as ever. "How will I know you are telling the truth?"

That was a good question. He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess you will just have to trust me. You do trust me, don't cha?"

She looked a little taken aback when he asked her that question. "Impeccably, Cal. It hurts that you have to ask me that question."

He closed his eyes briefly and then covered her hands with his. Gillian was surprised by his actions but she didn't shove him away. "Okay, that was a stupid question. How about I go first, eh?"

"We might need to arm ourselves." She grinned as she took her hands out of Cal's and reached for the bottle of scotch.

"NO!" His approach was a little forceful when he snatched the bottle away from her. He put it down on the floor behind him and explained, "I don't need alcohol to do this. You're my best friend; I figured I would eventually have to tell you my biggest, dirtiest secret." He reclaimed her hands and brought them to his knees. For one odd moment, they both felt comfortable holding each other's hands and being this close. "And stop trying to deflect, woman. It's driving me insane!" He wasn't being serious, except for the part where she was deflecting. She took a deep sigh, and silently gave him permission to say what he wanted to say. "Okay, so the first time I meet you, you know in your office at the Pentagon;" she nodded, "I hated you." Her brows pinched together in confusion. "My boss made me see you, and in my mind, you represented 'The Man'. I was about to lose my job, a man's family was killed and all I could do was watch from the sidelines. Deep down I knew you had nothing to do with it, but you were also caught in the middle and I had to hate someone. You were the only one visible to me at the time so you barred the brunt of my silent hate."

"Cal…" He could tell the she harbored guilt from keeping that secret from him.

He shook his head and said, "No worries, Luv. That was the first part of my confession." At this point he had to take his own uneasy deep breath. For years he had kept his secret that he was about to reveal buried deep down in his chest. Gillian saw his apprehension and gently squeezed his hand. This gave him a new confidence. "Do you remember our first case?" She silently but slowly nodded. "That night in your kitchen after celebrating was the moment I started loving you." She was stunned by his last statement, but she still kept her hands in his. "Alec was out of town on a business meeting while Zoe was preparing for a big case. It felt like we were the only ones celebrating. I was only supposed to be there for one drink, but then you asked if I wanted to stay for dinner. Without even waiting for my answer, you got up and started to make spaghetti. Right as you were boiling the water, that's when it hit me. It was small at first, like a little pin prick, so small that I didn't even recognize it. But then day by day it grew bigger and bigger to the point where Zoe called me out on it. I knew that I would have to hide it, bury it and never divulge it unless both of us were ready."

Gillian's breathing was very short. His confession was a big one, she'll give him that credit, but still. She didn't know what to say in response to his secret, but to only reveal her biggest secret. She felt her stomach tighten, almost like she was going to vomit. She tried to push away the feeling. "My biggest secret is also my biggest fear." Her stomach started to loosen a little. She figured the more she revealed, her knot would release its hold over her intestines. "For years I have loved you in my own little ways. I don't remember when I started to love you, but it took me by surprise. Just like you, it started slow but it soon started to build. Towards the end of my marriage, Alec told me that he was jealous of our relationship." Cal smirked ever-so slightly. "I figured after my divorce, I could confess my love to you but something held me back. I never knew what held me back until a couple weeks ago that morning I woke up next to you naked. You see, my heart wanted to jump into the deep end from the word go, but my mind had different plans. I think deep down I wanted to observe you in a relationship from the outside. I'm glad I did because my worst fear is not of heights or insects…" she was having a hard time breathing. The knot in her stomach clenched tightly again, almost willing her not to say anything. "…my worst fear is that you will break my heart." She exhaled loudly bringing her head down to her chest. She stood abruptly and walked over to the fireplace where she began to pace. She had to move her body or she was going to explode.

"Gillian…?" His voice was very soft.

She stopped and looked him square in the eyes. "You're a heartbreaker, Cal. You leave little bits of women's heart down your own path of lonely righteousness. Do they deserve it? Maybe some of them know what they're getting into. Do you even know that you're doing it? I'm not sure, I think in some little way you do." She resumed her pacing. "The feelings I have for you are so intense that if I let my guard down for one second I want to back myself into a dark corner and cry. All the excuses I have been giving you were true but they all boil down to this one." She came to a stop in front of her window and exclaimed, "You are not reliable. I bet you that right now you are thinking of many promises to me saying that you will never break my heart. But with you being the person you are, you get into a mode where all you think about is yourself and everyone else flies out the window; including those promises." She could tell that he was hurt by what she just said. She walked over and sat down next to him. "You know it's true, Cal. I wish with all of my heart it weren't but it is." A tear made a path from her eye to her chin.

Cal reached up and wiped it away. He didn't know what to say. Thinking back to the years he was a single man, he had his fun with a different assortment of women and with every one of them he left, leaving no room for a chance of commitment. The only one he always went back to was Gillian. That had to be something, right? He felt a little light go off in his chest as despair turned into hope once more. "I have already committed to you. You are the one I will always go to. I'm not promising I won't make a crack your lovely, lovely heart but it has always been you, Gill. All these women... these women were nothing to me, you are everything to me." He grabbed her cheek and kissed her gently on her lips. He pulled back and whispered, "It has always been you. Give me a chance. We love each other enough to talk about it tonight. Let's love each other enough to go with it." He could tell that she was a little frightened. "You know me, Luv, I'm not one to just stand on the edge of a great precipice; I'm going to jump in with my feet first. Will you make that jump with me? I know you are scared, so am I. We can do it, together!"

She was silent for a couple of minutes, thinking over his question. She was nervous and scared and oddly thrilled. But was she brave enough to make that first move into an uncharted territory?

Outwardly, Cal was cool, calm and collected; inwardly, he was a mess. Every time she looked like she was about to say something, he would hold his own breath. Then he would let go when he realized she was just breathing.

Then out of nowhere, Gillian breathlessly said, "Yes."

Cal was so elated that he jumped up from the couch and punched the air. Then he bent over and placed his hands on her shoulders. "When you say yes, you mean that you want to go through with it. You… I mean… you just said yes, right?" He felt like a stupid teenager in love.

Gillian giggled at his reaction. "Yes, I will make that jump with you." She stood up as well and the moment she did, he encased her with a hug. He swayed her around pretending that there was music coming from the stereo. She embraced his hug and laughed out loud at his boyish attitude. He broke away from the hug and crashed his lips onto hers. For fifteen solid minutes they stood in the same spot and did nothing but explore each others' mouth.

When their lips broke contact, Gillian leaned her head into the crook of his neck. She felt him smile when he said, "I have always wanted to make out with you. I feel like a brand new man." He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and turned on the camera. Before Gillian could object, he took a picture of the both of them.

She lightly punched Cal in the gut and asked, "Why did you take a picture? God, I must look like a car wreck."

He kissed her forehead and said, "You look gorgeous. I'm sending this to Em. The only person who will be more excited by this than me will be her."

"Where is Emily, by the way?"

"At her mum's for the week. Why?" He looked down in time to see a grin float across her features. "You little minx, you want to play house."

"Well is there a reason we can't make the jump right now?"

"Hell no!"

She slid her hand into his. "Then let's continue this up stairs."

She started to pull him, but he soon took the lead. "You don't have to tell me twice."

* * *

**So, if anyone wants to write a smutty companion piece to this, you are more than welcome to it! I can't write smut to save my life! LOL! :D**

**Again, thanks for sticking around and don't forget to leave some suga! :)**


End file.
